Dreams Come True
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: This is my second story I've thought of in cannon verse story but the first I've typed up. Its set after the fall of the Titans Mikasa wants to leave the Scouts and live with Eren so she tells him about her feelings and he does the same and they leave
1. Freedom

Eren and Mikasa are now leaders of units they've just finished another mission now the Titans are no more it's just exploring missions now, Mikasa only joined the scouts because Eren did now the Titans are gone she wants out but she won't go anywhere without Eren. Eren's horse is next to hers so she nudges him and he looks at her. "What's up" She sighs "Eren what do you want to do now the Titans are gone" He smiles "Explore I guess like I always wanted to do along with you and Armin. Why what about you? She sighs "Eren I want to leave the scouts" Eren's shocked "Really but why now the Titans are gone nothing is standing in our way" She smiles "I'll tell you later let's give our reports first then meet up afterwards" Eren looks unsure but he smiles "OK but where do you want to meet up" She smiles "At the trees we usually rest against and talk" Eren smiles "Oh OK"

An hour later and Eren's just finished his report. He walks outside and walks to where she mentioned he sees her sitting down next to the tree so he walks over and sits next to her "OK so what's up" Mikasa smiles "Eren I only joined the scouts to be with you to keep you safe and to end the Titans once and for all now I want to leave and I want you to come with me" Eren's shocked "Mikasa why leave now when we can explore where we want" She smiles "Eren my dream was always to live free I want to get married and have a family" Eren raises an eyebrow "You want to leave and get married please tell me it's not to Jean" She smiles "No not Jean" Eren smiles then who Armin" She rolls her eyes "No not Armin" Eren sighs "Well then who not Connie" She smiles "No not Connie Sasha loves him" Eren smiles "I know" She laughs "The person I want to marry is the person I've been in love with since I was nine" Eren looks at her "ME" She smiles "Yes you Eren I've been in love with you since we were nine since you saved my life" He sighs "Mikasa I never wanted you to join up with me I wanted you to live safely with Armin inside the walls until this was over you didn't have to come with me I never wanted that. Your all I have left I'd die if anything happened to you I almost did sometimes" Mikasa reaches up with her hand and touches his face "Eren your my whole life I'll never leave you I love you"

Eren sighs "You know it made me so mad when you signed up I already told you I never wanted that but I know you. I wanted to always protect you watching you train and master everything so quickly made me feel sad then you saved me several times and it made me so mad I wanted to be the one saving you not the other way around then it hit me it just showed me how weak I really was like I said earlier I'd die if anything ever happened to you when I heard that I attacked you and gave you that it killed me inside". Mikasa grabs his hands and links them with hers "You're not weak Eren your stronger then you think even when you couldn't master something you always stuck with it when you died I was dead inside but even that couldn't hold you, you came back". He looks at her "Mikasa I love you I have since the moment I saved you". She smiles then leans in and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back the kiss feels wonderful" She breaks the kiss "I love you two" Eren sighs "So you want to marry me aye even after the way I treated you" She kisses him again "Eren I'll never leave your side" They both smile. She then kisses him "Let's go to Levi and ask him if we can leave then when we're settled we can get married" Eren smiles "OK.

They both stand up and Mikasa places her hand in his and they kiss again. The walk back to Levi's office he's now the boss of the scouts with Hangi as his second in command. When they get to Levi's office Eren knocks they hear a "Come in" from inside so they enter the room and Hangi's sitting down talking to him. Hangi looks over and sees them together she then sees them holding hands and smiles". Levi sees them and sighs "What do you want now you've given your reports already" Mikasa smiles "We want to leave the scouts and live outside the walls together". Levi sighs "Is this true Eren" Eren smiles "Yes Commander the Titans are gone, Mikasa only joined up because of me now I think it's time I do what Mikasa always wanted for us. I love Mikasa I have since I was nine. Now it's time to leave to live outside the walls with Mikasa maybe get married and start a family someday". Hangi smiles "Wow Eren it took you long enough to show your feelings to Mikasa" Eren smiles "Well I always had the feelings but I wanted to get rid of the Titans first. Levi smirks "That's understandable I suppose I know how much you feel for each other it's been obvious for Mikasa well since I first saw her and you well sometime afterwards". Eren smiles "So can we leave then" Levi sighs "Can't it wait for a few months. Now the Titans are gone we have a lot of stuff to do plus your squad leaders now" Mikasa smiles "No Brother we want to leave as soon as possible" Levi sighs "I don't want people to know but your two of my best leaders if you tell anyone your dead but I see you've made up your minds seeing as your holding hands fine end of the week you'll be discharged. They both smile "Thank You Commander "They leave Levi's office still holding hands they hug each other. She smiles "Lets tell everyone" Eren smiles "I think we should tell Armin first then everyone else" She smiles "Yes of course good Idea".

They find Armin looking at some Maps he still goes out on missions but he's the person who does the map's and advices Hangi of where to go. When they enter Armin looks up he sees there holding hands and smiles "Took you both long enough" They all laugh Eren smiles "I needed to do it when the time was right" Armin smiles "When the Titans were gone right" Eren nods "Yes we have to tell you something" Armin smiles "OK what's up" They all sit down then Mikasa smiles "Me and Eren are leaving the scouts at the end of the week" Armin looks shocked "Why" Eren smiles "Armin you both only joined because of me I never wanted you to I know your now happy with working for the scouts but Mikasa never wanted that she wanted a quiet life with me outside the wall I never knew until now. We want to live outside the walls near a river or something it's what Mikasa wanted now it's what I want my fights over".

Armin smiles "I'll miss you both" Eren smiles "We'll miss you also but you can come visit it's now you job to explore for the both of us visit us and tell us where you've been let us know when you get to the ocean". Armin smiles "I will count on it have you told the others" Mikasa smiles "No only You, Levi and Hangi know so far. We thought it best we told you first being our best friend". Armin smirks "Understandable well come on lets tell the others but first give me a hug" They both smile and hug him" They find Connie, Sasha and Jean on the training ground just sitting around talking. Sasha sees them first "Hey guys where have you been" She then sees Eren and Mikasa holding hands and smiles "Have you two been getting acquainted" Jean looks up he sees them holding hands and sighs Connie is just laughing "About time guys took you long enough". Eren, Mikasa and Armin sit down Mikasa sits in between Eren's legs. Eren smiles "Guys and Sasha at the end of the week me and Mikasa are leaving the scouts and were going to get a house together outside the walls" Everyone looks shocked Connie smiles "Seriously I thought you wanted to explore the world" Eren smiles "I did but now that's Armins job he'll do that for the both of us, It's always been Mikasa's dream for me and her to live free and together I love Mikasa she's my whole life I now want what she wants" Mikasa looks up and kisses Eren who kisses her back. Jean sighs. Sasha looks sad "Will we ever see you again were all family" Mikasa laughs "You can come visit us or we might come visit sometime. They all hug each other.

Three days later and Levi gives them there discharge papers. He hugs Mikasa and then Eren. As Eren's about to walk away Levi grabs his arm "You look after her Eren" Eren smiles "Does she really look like she can't look after herself but I will look after her you can count on that" When they leave the barracks they receive a farewell salute from their friends and some of the recruits. Eren and Mikasa hug everyone again. Sasha and Armin are crying like babies. They buy some horses then with all their supplies set out to find a house for themselves and a new life together. They find a nice house close but not to close from a village that's next to a river. The villagers don't know that Eren was a shifter so they don't tell them. It's the first night in their new home their sitting down by the river there dipping there feet in the water. Yet again Mikasa is sitting in-between Erens legs and he has his arms wrapped around her and she's leaning back against Eren.

Eren smiles "This feels nice" Mikasa smiles "Yes it is no sounds of Titans no recruits no more practising everyday just me and you" He laughs "I know what you mean, In regards to a family that means having sex you know" Mikasa laughs "Really you don't say" Eren chuckles "I do say so" they both laugh. He smiles "I wanted to tell you that I loved you so many times but I didn't in case something happened to either of us. She smiles "I understand It was the same for me but you know now" Eren smiles "I do" She smiles "Come on its getting cold and dark lets go inside" Eren smiles "Good idea" They both walk back to their house. Later that night there both lying in bed cuddling each other. Eren kisses her "Do you want to try it" She smiles "You mean sex" Eren chuckles "No going to sleep of course sex" She giggles "Ok" Eren rolls his eyes then kisses her again he pulls away from her and takes off his shirt then goes back to her Mikasa brushes her hands down his chest "When did you get so muscular" Eren laughs "Overtime but it's still nothing on you.

She punches his arm and he laughs "I'm Serious" She giggles. They continue kissing. Eren leaves kisses on her mouth her cheeks her nose he goes to kiss her neck but she has her scarf on. She quickly pulls it off Eren smiles "Thanks" He then kisses her neck and she groans, Eren chuckles he reaches a hand under her shirt and she smiles and takes it off. Eren's giggling "I told you nothing on yours" She laughs "Shut up" Eren slowly caresses her breast rubbing his thumb along her nipples she groans again and he smiles and kisses each breast and she calls his name and he smiles "Yes" she just smiles "Shut up" He then kisses down her stomach. He remembers reading those anatomy books when they were younger along with Mikasa when they used to giggle. He touches her thighs and he looks up "Are you sure about this" She smiles "Yes Eren I'm sure" he smiles "OK". He pulls down her underwear and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb he hears her moaning and calling his name and he smirks he pulls his hand away and she looks down "What's wrong" He smiles "Nothing I just though it would be easier if we had no clothes on". She smiles and stands up and pulls down her skirt and Eren pulls down his trousers and shorts and they climb back into bed he wraps his arms around her "Your so beautiful I always knew that remember the first time will hurt remember" She smiles "Eren we've been beaten up facing off against Titans and been beaten up in training trust me this is nothing" Eren smiles "True but a Titan never tried having sex with you" She punches him but is laughing "Shut up". He laughs and kisses her then slowly inserts his cock in her and she winces he looks at her worried "Are you OK" She kisses him "Yes I'm OK carry on" They go slow at first but then they pick up the pace and there both thrusting against each other then it happens as they both climax together. They remain kissing each other he pulls out and hugs her they then fall asleep cuddling each other.

Two months later and Mikasa sees a slight bump on her stomach and she smiles. They've had sex several times since that night. Eren wraps his arms around her "Hey Beautiful" She smiles "Hey" She's been to the doctors in town who confirmed it that she was pregnant" She turns around facing Eren "She kisses him "Eren I'm pregnant" He smiles "I figured that out last week. She smiles "I want to get married before we have a baby" He smiles "No rushing around aye OK When" She smiles "Soon but you have to propose first" He rolls his eyes "OK Mikasa will you marry me" She smiles "Nope" Eren raises an eyebrow "Why not you just told me to propose" She laughs "Do it right get me a ring dummy" He sighs "I will have to go back to the walls for the ring" She hugs him "OK we'll go together might as well meet our friends whilst were there." Eren smiles "OK" She then surprises him again "When you get the ring you can propose in front of our friends" Eren sighs "In front of them really" She nudges him "Yes we know nobody here plus we haven't seen anyone in two months we can have the wedding there and come back home afterwards. He smiles "OK fine what about the baby" She smiles "That can wait it can stay a secret for now" He smiles "Good if Levi found out there wouldn't be a wedding I'd be dead" She giggles "I'd kill him before he did anything to you" He smiles "You'd leave Hangi in charge that's mean" They both laugh.


	2. New Life

A week later and they arrive back in the walls Eren sent a message telling Armin they were coming but to tell nobody else. When they arrive Armin's waiting for them "Welcome back guys your message Eren was cryptic but I got it eventually. Eren smiles "I'm going to marry Mikasa but I need a ring before she'll marry me. Mikasa nudges his arm "That's what should happen" Eren rolls his eyes "I know Armin you're going to help me whilst Mikasa does some shopping. Mikasa looks over "Can't I come along" Armin smiles "It's supposed to be a secret so you go shopping leave the ring work to us" Sasha is walking through the town and sees them she runs up to them "Welcome back guys what brings you here". Eren smiles "It's a secret why don't you take Mikasa shopping whilst me and Armin do what we need to do" Sasha raises her eyebrow "It's not illegal is it" Eren smiles "Nope" Sasha smiles "Well ok then Come on Mikasa you can tell me what it's like living with Eren by yourself for two whole months" Mikasa smiles "Fine lets go then" They walk off leaving Eren and Armin by themselves.

Armin smiles "Good to see you buddy how you both been since I saw you last" Eren smiles "You only saw us last week Armin" Armin laughs "Yes and things can happen within a week" Eren smiles and thinks to himself if only I could tell you buddy. "Were both good and yourself" Armin smirks "Well since I saw you last week nothing has happened the weather's been pretty terrible so not any missions to explore but Sasha and Connie are dating" Eren smiles "Wow took them long enough" Armin smiles "Like you can talk" Eren sighs "Shut up where are the jewellery stores I'm not rich you know" Armin laughs "I know some places there is one place I'll take you to some nice rings and there not too expensive. They walk around the shops for a while Eren buys Mikasa a nice bracelet but he looks out for rings also.

Meanwhile Mikasa is walking with Sasha. Mikasa smiles "Is this all you do walk around looking at the nice food you can't afford". Sasha laughs "Sometimes Nah I'm in charge of getting the food for the scouts" Mikasa laughs "They trust you not to eat it all" Sasha giggles "Well they don't trust me but what's the alternative eat the food and let them starve or get bullied by your brother" Mikasa smiles "Good point" Sasha smiles "So back to what I asked before what's it like living with Eren all by yourself" Mikasa smiles "It's what I've always wanted I couldn't be happier" Sasha smiles "I never thought he'd actually tell you he loved you he was always so you know intense and full of anger" Mikasa smiles "Well yes there was that but he's also kind and loving and he cares about me and Armin. He never wanted me or Armin to join with him but I made a promise to myself I'd never leave his side" Sasha smiles "That's nice so why didn't he tell you he loved you" Mikasa smiles "He was going to when the threat of the Titans was over" Sasha smiles "Yea I get that he didn't want to tell you and then something happened to one of you" Mikasa smiles "Exactly" Sasha smiles "Well I have some news" Mikasa smiles "You finally asked Connie out" Sasha smiles "Yes" Mikasa smiles "I'm happy for you Sasha" Sasha smiles "So do you know what Eren and Armin are up to" Mikasa smiles "Yep but I'm not telling" Sasha pouts "Why not" Mikasa smiles "You'll know soon enough." Sasha smiles "OK all the foods done lets go back to the barracks you can see everyone". Mikasa smiles "OK".

Eren and Armin finally get to the store Armin mentioned earlier they walk in and Eren looks at the rings. He picks a nice one for Mikasa and the shop owner puts it in a box and hands it to Eren "Hope She says yes" Eren smiles "I hope so to" Armin pats him on the back "I'm fairly certain she will say yes" Eren looks at Armin "Fairly certain" Armin smiles "Fine Certain she will say YES". Eren sighs "Don't say something like that Armin". Armin just laughs "Come on let's get back to the barracks" Eren nods "Step 1 done now for step two. They both laugh. They walk back Armin smiles "So what's step 2" Eren sighs "Well she wants me to propose to her in front of all our friends" Armin smiles "Wow that's intense" Eren smiles "Tell me about it" Armin smiles "Wait she knew you was going to propose to her" Eren smiles "Yep she made me get her a ring first she shot me down the first time" Armin smiles "Well getting a ring is the normal way" Eren smiles "I know" They finally get back to the barracks and find everyone talking to Mikasa. Eren sighs "Oh crap I have to propose to her with Levi there" Armin smiles "Didn't you say that you told him you would get married to Mikasa" Eren smiles "Oh yea still it's going to be tough" Armin smiles "Glad I'm not you then" Eren smiles "Me to Mikasa belongs to me" Armin smiles "Really" Eren smiles "Yep" Armin just laughs When they walk up everyone turns around Levi sighs "So Wherever have you two been" Armin smiles "Shopping" When Eren stands next to Mikasa she wraps her arms around him and kisses him and he kisses her back She breaks the kiss did you get one" Eren smiles "Yea I got you something else also" She smiles "Cool I got you something also" Eren smiles "Cool" Levi Smirks "What are you two talking about what did you get her".

Eren looks at Mikasa "Your mean for making me do this you know" She kisses him "You know you love me" Eren smiles "True" He then looks around and sees them all looking at him and he sighs he looks at Mikasa and Armin they both smile at him Armin pats him on the back "Do it" Eren sighs then gets on one knee and pulls out the box "Mikasa Ackerman Will you marry me" She smiles "I don't know let me think" Eren looks shocked he looks at Armin who just shrugs he looks back at Mikasa who's smiling at him "Of course I'll marry you" Eren smiles "You had me going there" She smiles she helps him up and he puts the ring on her finger and she hugs him. "I love You Eren" he smiles "I love you to" Sasha and Hangi are actually crying, Connie's laughing. Jean looks like someone just ate his lunch he looks devastated Armin sees him and smirks. Levi walks up to Eren and pats him on the back "So you're going to be my brother in law sheesh kill me now" Hangi walks up and hugs them both "So whens the big day" Mikasa smiles "Well we planned it for well as soon as possible here before we go back" Levi smirks "So you knew he was going to propose" Mikasa laughs "I told him to propose to me right here" Levi rolls his eyes. Hangi grabs Mikasa's hands "So have you got a wedding dress" Mikasa shakes her head "Not really I have some dresses but not really any appropriate for a wedding dress" Hangi smiles "Leave that to me" Levi smirks "What about you Eren do you have a suit" Eren smiles "Nope" Levi sighs "Typical fine I'll get five suits for the wedding I take it none of you have suits either" When they all say no he sighs" Hangi get a dress for Sasha also" She salutes "Understood Commander" Levi rolls his eyes. Sasha comes up to Mikasa "Can I see the ring".

Mikasa shows Sasha the ring and Eren leaves them to it. Jean walks up to Eren "Congratz Eren" Eren smiles "Thanks Jean" He smiles "I never stood a chance did I" Eren looks confused so Jean smiles "With Mikasa" Eren smiles "Oh nope we've loved each other since we were both nine so no you never stood a chance but don't worry you'll find someone". Armin walks up "So who's the best man" Eren smiles "Well I don't know who do you think I should pick Jean" Jean smiles "I don't know if your being serious or not but Armin of course" Eren smiles "I don't know Armin really fine Armin your my best man" Armin acts surprised "Who says I want to be your best man" Jean rolls his eyes and walks away Eren and Armin laugh and can hear giggling and Its Mikasa, Sasha and Connie. Armin laughs "I'll do it oh wait dammit I'll have to do a speech." Eren smiles "Yep" Sasha smiles "Who's going to be the Maid of Honour". Mikasa smiles and looks at Sasha who's giving her the puppy dog eyes. Mikasa laughs "Fine it's you "Sasha laughs "Awesome".

A week later and they get married it's a lovely ceremony at the banquet Armin and Sasha gives some good speeches even Levi did one, Mikasa looked beautiful as did Sasha and Hangi and everyone else. Eren and Mikasa did their own speeches to each other and Armin cried. So did pretty much everyone including Eren and Mikasa. Eren cried pretty much as soon as he saw Mikasa come down the aisle. They all drank and ate a lot Mikasa didn't though Eren brought water and fruit juice for her. Everytime someone passes her some Alcohol she passes it to Eren who drinks it causing him to get extremely drunk. Later that night Eren and Mikasa have their own room now and there lying in bed Eren smiles "Hello Mrs Mikasa Yeager" She smiles "Hello Mr Yeager the love of my life you a bit drunk" Eren smiles "No I'm a lot drunk" She smiles "Do you think anyone suspected" Eren smiles "Not sure come here" She moves closer and he wraps his arms around her "I love you Mikasa" She smiles "I love you to" They both fall asleep. A week later they travel back home along with Armin and the wedding gifts all their friends had to rush out and buy presents even Levi did. Armin stays for a few days and then goes back. He doesn't suspect anything they think.

Eren and Mikasa didn't see any of their friends for two years they must have been busy with missions but that was OK they had each other and a baby to look after. They named him Nicholas. Sometimes Eren finds Mikasa and sometimes the other way around sitting by themselves thinking about their parents and they just sit together and hug each other. One day Mikasa is alone in the house as Eren took Nicholas with him to the town for supplies and wood for an extension to the house. She's sitting down relaxing when she hears a knock at the door. They have no neighbours close by and the people from the town don't bother them. She remembers what happened to her parents so long ago so she grabs a knife and slowly walks to the door. If it was Eren he'd just open the door and walk in. She slowly opens the door and she smiles its Armin then she looks behind him and she's shocked its Sasha, Connie, Jean, Levi and Hangi. Levi sees the knife "Expecting trouble" Armin nudges Levi "Remember your parents" Levi smirks "Oh shit" Mikasa lowers the knife and opens the door "Sorry about that we don't get many visitors well except Armin. They all enter and sit down. Levi looks around and looks impressed "You keep it tidy where's you know who" Mikasa smiles "He's in town getting supplies and wood for extensions". Levi smiles "Your looking good how's he treating you how's married life" Mikasa smiles "Eren's a nice man stop being mean to him" Levi just smirks. They all talk for a while telling Mikasa about their adventures.

Mikasa sees Eren coming down the road in there horse and cart with Nicholas in his lap. She walks to the door she has to warn Eren but he gets to the door first and opens it "Nicholas you must be hungry let's see what mummies made for us" He looks up and sees Mikasa "Hey" She smiles "Hey" he kisses her. He notices something is weird so he looks around and sees everyone looking at him. He gives Nicholas to Mikasa and starts to back away "ERM I forgot some supplies in a few town's away I'll be back in about a week" Mikasa grabs his arm she's smiling "No you don't" Eren sighs and she drags him inside and closes the door "Eren scratches his head "ERM hey guys" there all staring at Eren and Mikasa and the little kid Sasha looks at Armin "Did you know" He smiles "No I never even suspected. Hangi stands up and walks to Eren and Mikasa "How old is he" Mikasa smiles Nicholas is 17 and a half months old aren't you baby" Nicholas giggles Hangi looks at Eren "Can he become a titan" He looks at her "I hope not why can you check" Hangi smiles "I can check if you'd like" Mikasa and Eren smiles "Yes we'd like to know the truth. Levi raises his eyebrow "Wait 17 and half months that means you were pregnant when you got married"

Mikasa smiles "Correct I was two and a half months pregnant then. Jean smiles "But you drank at your wedding" She smiles "Actually I didn't drink any alcohol Eren brought Water and fruit juice for me every time someone passed me a drink Eren drank it why do you think he was so drunk" Armin smiles "He was very very drunk. She smiles "Look who's here Nicholas it's you Uncle Levi. She puts Nicholas in Levi's lap and smiles and walks back to Eren. Levi glares at her and Eren and Mikasa just smiles and giggle so does Hangi. Levi is still glaring when Nichols speaks "Unkii Levi" Hangi bursts out laughing "This is so funny you know what this means Shorty" Levi looks at her "NO what does it mean four eyes" She smiles "You have to treat your nephew to gifts and show emotions and stuff." He looks down at Nicholas "Crap" Everyone laughs except Levi. Eren sits down and Mikasa sits in his lap. Armin smiles "So who's his godparents" Eren and Mikasa look at each other Eren smiles "You're the godfather Buddy means you have more responsibilities." Armin smiles "Thanks that's all I need more work" Mikasa smiles "It's not work don't be mean like Uncle Levi's being to Nicholas" Levi looks over "What am I doing wrong" She smiles "Give him a cuddle or something" Levi looks down and sighs "He hugs Nicholas who laughs" Sasha smiles "Who's the godmother" Eren and Mikasa look at each other. Eren smiles "What did we agree oh yea Sasha and Hangi have to fight for it" Mikasa laughs "Oh yea that's what we agred so get to it" Everyone laughs Hangi smiles "It's OK Sasha you can be the Godmother I'll just be an Auntie" Sasha smiles "Yay" Eren smiles "Don't over feed him he has to have an awesome muscled body like his parents" Sasha smiles "I understand me and Connie can figure it out". Mikasa nods OK".

Nicholas keeps staring at Levi and Hangi laughs "I think he likes you shorty" Levi sighs and looks down "Hey he has Eren's eyes but that's it other than that he's all Ackerman" Eren sighs "Hey" Mikasa smiles "Don't worry I'm all Yeager so is Nicholas ignore grumpy Levi" Levi looks at Nicholas "Kid I will teach you how to be grumpy and how to pick on people like four eyes over there" Mikasa stands up and takes Nicholas from Levi "No you will not" She walks back to Eren then stops next to Armin "Here baby go and sit with your godfather Armin smiles "Come Here Nicholas I'll tell you amazing stories". Mikasa smiles and sits back in Eren's lap. Mikasa and Eren prepare lunch for everyone and they all eat. After lunch Levi asks what all the wood outside's for Eren smiles "Well a room for Nicholas and a Stable I guess if I have enough wood". Levi smirks "You're doing it all by yourself" Mikasa smiles "I help sometimes but it's mainly Eren he's a great builder, he made the wooden chairs you were sitting in just now, plus he made our bed and Nicholas's bed and his cot before the bed".

Levi smirks "So he's found something he's good at other than being angry and killing Titans" Mikasa laughs "He's also great in bed also". Eren looks at her and laughs. Levi rolls his eyes. Levi smirks "Well as were all here we'll all help they've been slacking the work will do them some good. He hears them all grown. Hangi smiles "I'll do some tests on Nicholas if you want guys" Mikasa smiles "That would be nice thanks Hangi" Hangi smiles no problems he can bond with Auntie Hangi" Levi smirks "You don't want to bore him to death Hangi" Hangi smiles "What was that your caring about your nephew "Levi smirks "Someone has to" Over the next month they build an extension on the house for Nicholas's bedroom and they get more wood from the town and build the stable Eren wanted for their two horses. During their visit everyone bonded with Nicholas although Levi surprised most people by become quite fond of him. Nicholas liked cuddles so Levi cuddles him a lot as does Sasha who when he's with her she's always trying to get him to eat and Nicholas is always hungry. A week later everyone leaves they say they'll come back when they can.


End file.
